Revenge Isn't So Sweet After All
by kakina-midori
Summary: It's a blast from the past for Hiei and Kurama. Will they be able to make the past future, or make the past history? Created by Robin Maxwell and Hiei's 1 Lover.


A/N: Well, I'm Kakina and my friend over here is Midori. Most of you people know us as Hiei's 1 Lover and Robin Maxwell…check us out if you haven't all ready! So, Midori and I have made a chapter story called Revenge Isn't So Sweet After All. We decided to have a few laughs before we get to the real story. Just a note: Everything said in the author's notes has NOTHING… I REPEAT! NOTHING said in the author's notes deal with the story itself! Note: Kakina is 4'8'', and Midori is 5'6''. If you get confused. Now with that out of the way, Midori, what you up to?

Midori: Nutin much, just staring at hot guys!

Kakina: Let me see! Let me see! –runs behind Midori-

Hiei: Here she goes.

Midori: No, they're mine! You'll try to steal them from me! –puts herself in front of computer protectively-

Kakina: Fine! I'll just stare at Hiei. He's hot enough!

Midori: I wanna stare at Hiei too!

Hiei: -weary- -takes out his sword-

Kurama: Now, Hiei, calm down and put your sword away.

Hiei: NO! -walks to Kakina-

Kakina: Midori!

Midori: Be nice to her, Hiei, or I'll feed you my cooking!

Hiei: -retreats- Damnable woman. –puts sword away-

Midori: -Pats Hiei on head- Good boy.

Kakina: I wanna do that!

Hiei: Go away ONNA!

Midori: -ties Hiei to a chair- -lets Kakina pet him on the head-

Kakina: EEEEEE! –continues to pat Hiei on the head-

Hiei: Damnable onna's!

Kurama: I don't think that's a good idea, you two.

Kakina: What can he do?

Midori: -grabs Kakina as Hiei breaks free of the rope and chases us around- You HAD to ask.

Kakina: -innocent look- -puts finger on mouth- Oops. –gasps- Kurama! Help us!

Kurama: Hiei, sit boy! -didn't work- Sorry, I can't help you!

Kakina: What a guy you are!

Midori: Kurama, you better do something or I'll cut off your tail!

Kakina: I will BURN it!

Kurama: -hides behind a couch and waits for Hiei to run by- -grabs Hiei around the waist and holds  
him down-

Kakina: I'm still burning it!

Kurama: Please don't! I've got him now! -bonks Hiei on head, and he falls asleep-

Kakina: Fine, but you OWE me!

Kurama: -hugs Kakina- -gets slapped my Midori-

Midori: How dare you! YOU'RE supposed to be my BOYFRIEND!

Kakina: -slaps Kurama- How DARE you cheat on Midori! And how DARE you hit Hiei!

Kurama: -runs away as the two twins are now beating him up- Hiei!

Hiei: -fast asleep-

Kakina: No one can save you now! I call dibs on burning his tail!

Midori: -grabs him and makes him turn into Youko by squeezing hard on his shoulders-

Kurama: -screams as Kakina gets a flame in her hand and walks towards him-

Kakina: Your tail gets it!

Hahehahehahehahehahehahehahehahehahehahehahehahehahehah

Disclaimer: Kakina: Midori and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please read on for further…further what?

Midori: Just read and review! Greatly appreciated!

Kakina: -talking to self- Further information? Further instruction? Further laughs? What!

Midori: Ignore her.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

SPOKE WITH ENTHUASIM

Explaining pieces

_**Revenge Isn't So Sweet After All**_

Ch. 1- Acquaintances

_"It's okay. I'll be coming with you," a comforting voice whispered. A small figure wrapped in bandages sat up abruptly._

_"No! Don't leave me!"_

_A tall slender figure kneels beside the little one and pushes away hair, "It's okay to be afraid, Kakina. I'm scared too. You need to go. If you don't," the tall figure began to cry, "you'll die!...Please, Kakina...go."_

_The little figure cried like a waterfall, and hugged the tall figure, "No! I'm not leaving without you! I'm not leaving!"_

_"I'm coming with you, Kakina! I'm coming with you." The tall figure looked into the eyes of the little figure, "I promise I will always be with you. I promise."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_The tall figure stood up, "Now go through that portal. It's our only chance."_

_The small figure walked to the portal slowly. It looked back to the tall figure and saw it change form. The small figure became scared, "Midori?"_

_The tall figure transformed into a tall demon with long blue hair and green eyes. The demon began to walk to the small figure,_

_"You will not escape from me Kakina! You never will!"_

_It reached out for the small figure, and grabbed its throat. The small figure began to squirm,_

_"NO! Stop! Let go of me!"_

"AHHHHH!"

A small figure threw blankets and shot up from its bed abruptly, sweat trickling down its neck. It was breathing like it ran 50 miles in a minute.

"What is it!"

A taller slim figure opened the door. It walked over to the freaked figure, "Kakina, hun, you okay?"

Kakina was looking straight ahead, eyes wide open, "I dreamt it again, Midori."

Midori began to push hair out of Kakina's face, "Oh, I'm sorry. That nightmare doesn't want to go away, does it?"

"No," Kakina looked at her clock.

"6:45 am. 15 minutes to get ready for school. Hm," Midori smiled, "You've grown up quite a bit Kakina. You know that?"

"Yes, I do, Midori. You've told me that 20 times in 2 days. We're twins, so we BOTH have grown up."

"I know. Well, get ready," she began to leave the room, "first day of school is today."

"Okay."

Kakina got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

Kakina wore a shirt with a flame cut that flowed like a normal flame. It still covered her well, but it loosely snug every curve of her upper body. The skirt she wore went down to her knees. The same flame cutting, only flowing downward. She had a flame stone necklace that she loved to wear, and went well with this outfit. She looked like a flame as the color of her favorite outfit was yellow with a mixture of orange.

Midori looked up form her bowl, "Well Kakina, a little dressed up?"

Midori wore red cargo pants that weren't exactly skin tight. It flowed with her body well, as it was kind of loose. She wore a white tank top that loosely showed her curves. Over that, she wore a black jacket that made her look like a punk.

Kakina put her hands by her hips, "At least I don't look like I'm part of a gang!"

"True, true. Come and eat breakfast."

Kakina got a bowl and poured some Captain Crunch in her bowl. She sat down on the opposite side to Midori, "Aren't we going to be late?"

Midori smiled, "Nope. School doesn't start 'til 7:40. It's only 7. We have plenty of time."

Kakina dropped her spoon, "You made me wake up THAT early!"

"It'll take us 10 minutes to walk to school. We need to check in, get out schedules, get our locker number and combination, get out books, go to our lockers, go to class, and try to make it through the day. I had to wake you up that early, well, YOU woke up that early, but it's because it'll take some us time to get comfortable with the school."

Kakina's mouth was agape. Midori stood up and put her dishes into the sink. She then walked over to Kakina smiling,

"You know, it's rude to stare." She pushed Kakina's lower jaw up so her mouth was closed. She left the kitchen into the living room trying hard not to laugh. She failed in that mission and began to giggle.

Kakina, now realizing what she did, threw a piece of cereal at her twin sister, "Very funny," she tried to say seriously, but only ended up laughing herself.

Midori caught the cereal and ate it, "Now, now. That's a no no. No throwing food in the house."

Kakina couldn't help but laugh, "And it's not polite to play with your food."

Now they both cracked up. Kakina finished her cereal and put the dishes in the sink.

"Shall we be on our way," Midori asked.

Kakina grabbed her book bag and walked toward the door, "Come on you dark pink eyed freak!"

"Hey! YOU'RE the one with indigo eyes! You shouldn't be talking about whose the freak," Midori grabbed her book bag and ran to catch up with Kakina.

"Yes, but we both have black hair," Kakina smirked, "though, our true forms are better."

"True. Lets just get to school."

They arrived at Meiou High School. Once they got their schedules, they went to their lockers. Kakina opened her's first, "A little funny how we both have the same classes together, and our lockers are RIGHT next to each other."

Midori finally opened hers, "Yeah. It IS a little funny. They must've known we were twins."  
"Oh, they COULDN'T have figured that one out, considering the fact that you told them that VERY thing!" Kakina put her things in her locker and headed for her first class of the day. Midori did the same thing grumbling under her breath, "You need to hush sometimes." She ran to catch up to Kakina.

"Good morning Miss Kakina, and Miss Midori," Mr. Kawazinski said, "Class, these two are Kakina and Midori Kiribayashi."

"Welcome to 10th grade," the class said simultaneously. Kakina just stood there while Midori bowed and smiled, "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves," Mr. Kawazinski asked.

"Uh, well… we moved here because of our parents' business, and that's pretty much it," Midori said as her eye twitched, 'Why do they always want to know something about you!'

Mr. Kawazinski was intrigued, "What type of business does your parents do?"

"Law," Kakina said abruptly.

"I see. You girls may sit next and behind Shuichi Minamino."

They didn't say anything as they looked around the room, hoping that this Shuichi kid was somewhere in the back of the room.

Mr. Kawazinski bowed and turned to the class, "Shuichi, would you please stand so these young ladies know where to sit?"

Yes, our all famous Kurama stood from his seat. He wasn't in the back like the girls had hoped, but he sat 3 seats back in a 5 seat row. It was a little magical for Midori. Kakina thought that this Shuichi was just another man to not talk to, but for Midori, something about him dawned as familiar to her. Kakina walked past Kurama and sat in front of Hiei. Of course, Hiei, begin the little Fire Yokai that he is, he was forced to come to school with Kurama. Unwillingly. Midori sat beside Kurama.

"My, you two are twins. There aren't that many at this school," a certain fox demon said.

Midori turned to him and looked him over, thinking to herself the entire time.

'Hm, he sure does seem familiar. I wonder why? But, I know one thing, he's too nice for me to have ever met him before. It's kinda creepy!'

Midori shivered slightly before she looked over at Kakina, who didn't look very happy.

'Her smile. Her body language. Her body stature. Her voice. Everything about her is so familiar. Why?' Kurama thought.

Midori started to play with her long black hair, something the two sisters shared.

"You have very pretty eyes, Midori," Kurama said, catching the girl off guard.

"Huh? Oh. Uh…thanks, I guess," Midori said as she started to blush, 'Okay, this guy is a little too friendly for my taste! Creepy!'

Kakina became disgusted, "Why don't they just get married!"

"Hn. Shuichi is just being himself," the all famous Fire Youkai said.

Kakina turned around. She didn't know someone overheard her, "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell YOU?"

"Because you overheard me and made a comment on what I said,"

"Fair enough. Hiei."

"Hiei…I swear I've heard of you before."

"You haven't."

"My, my. Aren't we pricky?"

"Hn," 'She's familiar…Don't see why…Why is she?'

"I think that "Hn" is translated to: Yes, end of discussion."

"Hn."

Kakina turned around as class had begun, grinning. 'Hiei is quite familiar. So humorous. Or at least to me, heh… he'll be fun to hang around with.'

After a few classes with Hiei and Kurama in there as well, it was time for lunch.

"Would you like to sit with us," Kurama asked Midori.

"Uh, Kakina, do you want to?"

"Who else are we gonna sit with?"

"Okay, then. Follow me," Kurama said with a cheery smile.

Kakina followed Midori, who followed Hiei, who then followed Kurama. Kurama, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out chairs for Kakina and Midori.

"Why do I have to be here," Hiei complained.

Kurama walked up to Hiei to get to his seat. He spoke near his ear, "Because Koenma told you to go to my school so I can watch you. You were being a bad little Fire Yokai, remember?"

"Hn."

Kakina was sitting next to Midori. Midori sitting in front of Kurama, and Kakina in front of Hiei.

"So, what other schools have you gone to," Kurama had that question nagging him for quite some time now.

"Uh," Midori started, 'I never figured anyone would ask me that.'

Kakina closed her eyes and sat back, arms folded, "Home school, Kyoto Ministration Elementary, Hiroshima Elementary, Kakadoko Middle School, and Kyoto Okabekkato High School."

"I see," Kurama commented. Midori was still recovering from the question asked, 'How did she come up with that!'

'Figures that Midori wouldn't do any research for any possible questions-to-be-asked,' Kakina thought.

"You know, you guys should meet the others," Kurama suggested, "I think you'll like them."

"Others," Midori questioned.

"Hiei and I's other friends. They're in 9th grade. They've all graduated from 8th grade, believe it or not."

"They're hopeless dimwits then," Kakina summarized.

"To sum up two of them, yes. The others are very dedicated to school, but they all are trustworthy, honest, and well rounded."

"All but ONE of them," Hiei corrected.

Kurama chuckled, "Yes. I'm afraid that Yusuke is a bit of a pervert."

Kakina caught something familiar, "Yusuke? Yusuke Urameshi?"

Kurama looked at Kakina curiously, "Yes, do you know him?"  
Kakina opened her eyes, "No. Just over heard some people talk about him."

Kurama smiled, "He tends to be a troublemaker."

"Sounds like he knows how to have a good time. I wanna meet him," Midori stated.

'Yusuke Urameshi, ONLY Son of Raizen Urameshi. I can't WAIT to meet him,' Kakina thought.

After conversation continued, Kurama, Kakina, Hiei, Midori ate lunch. The bell for the next class rang. Kakina, Kurama, Midori and Hiei went to Math Class.

"It's interesting that we all have the same classes for the whole year," Kurama stated.

"Yeah, but we can't complain," Kakina told.

"How is that," Kurama questioned.

Kakina smiled, "Only because Midori and myself have found great companions to spend the class time with."

Midori smiled, "It's only true."

"I'm flattered, but you didn't have to say it so fable like," Kurama looked at his schedule again, quite embarrassed.

Midori grabbed Kurama's shoulder, "Shuichi, we are not kidding you."

Kakina looked at Kurama sternly, "Yeah, everywhere we have gone, we never had anyone be so open and welcoming. No one would even look at us. Usually we were called the 'disabled twins' because of our height difference. Normally, we were picked on because of our eye color being so abnormal. No one would treat us fairly. No one cared if we were there or not. No one paid attention to our arrival. No one treated us like the others. No one treated us like human beings. You guys have done everything I described."

"Well, it's nice of you to think that way," Kurama replied, "but, it sounds like you guys have been through a lot."  
Midori looked away from Kurama, "I guess you could say that." She did not like to talk about their past, especially with someone she just met.

Kurama looked at Midori, a little worried, "Where are your parents in all of this?"

Kurama regretted asking such a question. He normally would never ask things like that. Why is he now? He put a face of sympathy on, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal."

Midori looked at Kurama in the eyes, "It's okay… you didn't know."

"Yes, but I didn't have to be crude and go into your business."

"You're just a little curious. What Kakina said made you wonder. You thought that we went through a lot by the sound of it. Kakina didn't say anything about our parents' death,"

"You mean that BOTH of them are dead," Kurama interrupted.

"Damn it," Kakina said to herself.

Midori became shocked. She wasn't suppose to say that BOTH of them were dead. That was their excuse! 'Aw, shit! Now I'm gonna get it! Stupid, stipid.'

"You were lying to the whole school," Hiei told, "You two AREN'T here because of business, are you? You're here for something else,"

"I think it's time for class," Kakina said quickly. She grabbed Midori and ran to Math Class, "You just HAD to say parents' death!"

"Sorry…it just slipped."

"Now they both know that something is up! They'll want to know! You KNOW we can't be this open in the human world!"

"Kakina."  
"No Kakina me. We CAN'T be open!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just got a big mouth. Damn it!"

The two girls were silent for a moment before they saw Shuichi and Hiei walking towards them.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Go home. They won't be able to find us. I haven't told either of them where we live."

"Now I know the whole meaning of 'don't talk to strangers'."

"Let's go home now before they catch us going in that direction," Midori pulled Kakina to an exit out of the school. Midori smirked for a moment, 'I always hated school anyway.'

Midori and Kakina both went home secretly, making sure no one knew they left, besides the office, as they signed themselves out. Or, rather, forged themselves out while no one was looking. They can't believe they both screwed up on the very first day of school!

Dondondooon!Dondondooon!Dondondooon!

Kakina: Your tail gets it!

Youko: Somebody save me!

: SPIRIT GUN!

Kakina: -turns around- -sees the spirit gun- MOVE!

Midori: Damn you Yusuke!

Kakina: I'll have to agree with Midori!

Yusuke: Calm down...it was fake.

Kakina: FAKE!

Yusuke: Don't kill Kurama. Even though I don't know what he did. But, he's the only other guy who likes to go girl hunting with me at the mall.

Midori: Girl hunting?

Kakina: WOMENIZERS!

Youko: -turns back into Kurama-

Kakina&Midori: -turn to Kurama- YOU PERVERT!

Yusuke: -smiles nervously- -runs out the door-

Kakina: Yusuke! You're dying with Kurama! -follows after him- I trust you'll take care of Kurama, Midori?

Midori: Hell yeah!

Kakina: YUSUKE!

Midori: Kurama, come here. talks in baby voice to lure him into trap. He doesn't buy it.

Yusuke: -dodges the fireball throw at him-

Kakina: Yusuke! Get your ass over here! I got a few thousand words to say to you!

Yusuke: It's just "You pervert!"

Kakina: With "Your ass is going to be burned!"

Kurama: Midori, please don't hurt me?

Midori: -throws Kurama into a wall- -puts a tornado around Kurama once he falls- I'll twirl ya till ya hurl!

Kakina: -throws raw fire at Yusuke-

Yusuke: Holy SHIT! -can't dodge- OWW!

Kakina: -puts him into a fire circle-

Yusuke: Mercy! MERCY!

Kakina: Cry mommy!

Yusuke: NO!

Kakina: -makes the circle smaller-

Yusuke: Okay! MOMMY! MOMMY!

Keiko: What in the world? Yusuke?

Kakina: -stopped the fire circle-

Hiei: -wakes up and sees Kurama in a tunnel of wind-

Kurama: -trying not to throw up-

Hiei: -laughs- Where's Kakina? Did I just hear Yusuke scream mommy?

Kakina: -goes back into the room and sees Kurama in wind tornado- Go Midori!

Yusuke: Keiko?

Keiko: Don't Keiko me! You just cried MOMMY!

Yusuke: Kakina forced me! -looks under Keiko's skirt-

Keiko: YUSUKE! -slaps Yusuke-

Hiei: -sees Kakina and pounces on her-

Midori: Kakina!

Hiei: -pulls out his katana-

BONK!

Hiei: -falls over as Keiko walks into the room looking pissed-

Yusuke: -cowering behind Keiko-

Kakina: Hiei! You imbecile!

Hiei: Damn you all!

Keiko: Go to hell!

Hiei: What the hell did you do, Detective!

Yusuke: Nothing abnormal. –talks innocent-

Kakina: Doi! He looked up Keiko's skirt!

Midori: -stares on in wonder as she still has Kurama spinning in the tornado, about to get sick, no one pays attention to them-

Kakina: Go kiss Kurama, Midori!

Kurama: -throws up-

Kakina: KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!

Midori: EWWW, NO! He just puked all over himself!

Kakina: Fine! I'LL do it! -walks to Kurama-

Midori: -steps in front of Kurama- Go kiss Hiei! -bends over and kisses Kurama on his head, the only place that doesn't have puke on it-

Kakina: Never in a million years!

Hiei: What the hell!

Midori: You know you wanna. Just look at that cute face.

Kurama: I need a shower. -walks off to the bathroom-

Kakina: Just LOOK at it, not kiss it!

Midori: Oh come on, if you don't, than I will.

Kakina: Go ahead, Hiei'll kill you before you get anywhere NEAR close anyway.

Midori: -sneaks up behind Hiei-

Hiei: -turns around-

Midori: -bonks Hiei on the head-

Hiei: -falls unconscious-

Midori: -kisses her fingers and press it to the top of Hiei's gravity deifying hair-

Kakina: Hey! That's cheap! –gasps- You WOULDN'T!

Midori: I just did. Now kiss him while he's asleep

Kakina: SCREW YOU!

Midori: You know you love me, and I didn't actually kiss him anyway! Now just do it, before I go sneak up on Kurama in the shower!

Kakina: EWWWW!

Midori: Fine, I'm going to go surprise Kurama in the shower. Have fun without me! -leaves and goes to the bathroom-

Kakina: Go ahead and surprise Kurama! I don't at all CARE!

Midori: -can't hear Kakina as she is already in the shower with Kurama-

Kurama: -expected Midori- -he had new clothes on, and he turned the water on, getting Midori wet as he got out-

Midori: -screams-

Kakina: Hiei? You okay?

Hiei: -groans-

Midori: -grabs Kurama by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into the shower- -unfortunately, Midori had a white shirt on, and it was pretty wet by now-

Kurama: -turns into Youko-

Kakina: -walks into the bathroom- You done messing with each other yet? Keiko and Yusuke are arguing!


End file.
